Cedric the Dealer
Cedric (Date of birth unknown) is a caw professional wrestler, known by his ring name Cedric the Dealer. He currentlly wrestles for HWE ( Homies Wrestling Entertainment). He is a Homies Original and has been around since the begining of the league. He is, however, not a real life Homie like the other Homie originals. He is a 2 time HWE champion and a 2 time Million Dollar Champion. He is also a HWE Hall of Famer, being inducted in 2011. HWE 2006 Season When Cedric began in HWE, he began in a fued with Ian Blair. At the Battle of the Homies event, Cedric lost his first round match to Dani 2 Dope.Following this he began a fued with Jeff Nitz over Nitz's girlfriend, Nicole. After the Battle of the Homies tournoment, Cedric renewed his fued with Nitz. At the Homies Rumble ppv, Cedric won his first Million Dollar Championship from Ted Dibiase. This lead to Cedric and Nitz fighting over the belt and Nicole at that years Homiemania, which Nitz won. 2007 Season Cedric was out most of this season on business but returned for Taboo Tuesday. He challenged Juggalo Joe for the HWE championship, and won his first world title. At Homies Revolution, Nizzo called out Cedric to demand for his Million dollar belt, claiming Cedric stole it from him.Cedric drew first blood against Dog the Bounty Hunter to keep the belt in his possession. At Homiemania, Cedric defended his HWE title against Junior in a Buried Alive Match. Cedric couldn't out muscle Junior and ended up getting power bombed into the caskut, being buried alive and losing his belt. 2008 Season At Homielash, Cedric got a rematch for the HWE title. He lost the rematch against Junior when Junior drew first blood with a barrage of punchs. Following his back to back defeats, Cedric picked up a win against HBK on raw the following night. During the middle of the season, The Joker appeared and began to mess with Cedric's business. The Dealer put out a large bounty on Joker's head. When Joker began to get in his way, Cedric went to Shane O' Mac to tell him to get rid of the Joker. Shane had Chris Masters hit Cedric and told him he had to be the fall guy. Cedric would then be attacked by the Joker in the parking lot, stuffed into a garbage truck and hauled off. He reappeared after Homiemania, delivering a ddt onto the concreate to the Joker as he was leaving the arena. 2009 Season Cedric reappeared to take care of the Joker but his plan backfired. Cedric tried to beat the Joker in a Inferno match, but was burned and lost instead. Cedric's bad luck finally turned around a few weeks later on raw, when he was entered into a six man HWE title match. Cedric made it to the final two, against his old rivel and champion Vegas. Cedric would win the belt, with the aid of his new girlfriend. At Homieslam, Cedric had a rematch with Vegas for the belt. Cedric was about to lose when the Nitzer, once Cedric's enemy, came to aid him and help him win the match. This alliance became known as the First Family of HWE. The First family would end up fighting the revived 30/30-150 at Homies Main Event in a tag team Hell in a Cell match. Following this, Cedric competed in the WCW title tournoment. His first round opponet was The Ram, whom he lost to. Cedric's regin as champion came to a end at Homie Series, when he lost the belt to Vegas in the Elimination Chamber, where he was the first man eliminated. Cedric got his rematch at Homie's Tribute to the Troops. He was winnning until Cedric's girlfriend betrayed him and hit him with a chair to set up Vegas' stunner. A few months later, Cedric was inserted in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Homiemania. Before Homiemania, Cedric fought against two of the other members of the match, Nizzo and Ty, in a triple threat extreme rules match. At Homiemania, Cedric failed to claim the breifcase. 2010 Season This season Cedric took a more mentor role to his son, Deshawn. He brought in his son to challenge the new IC champion Ajack. Cedric was at ringside for his son's shot at the belt, and the following week tried to take the belt himself. Following this, Cedric was entered into the Money in the bank tournoment. Cedric would lose to TMO in round one. On the raw following Homies Judgement, Cedric and his son teamed to take on The Juggalo Army, which they lost. Cedric would appear once again a few months later and compete in the Homies Rumble, which he did not win. 2011 Season Cedric reappeared in the new season seen talking to Stephanie McMhaon. She enlisted Cedric and Dani 2 Dope to take out the Joker and Harley Quinn. Cedric confronted Joker about how he never really won the Million dollar belt from him. Joker tried to buy his way out of their TLC match but Cedric rejected his offer. At TLFC, Cedric failed to beat the Joker and take back his belt. Cedric was seen again at the WCW episode with Jewel. This angered Crazy Bob, who had a past with Jewel. At Homiemania, Bob got involved with Cedric and Outlander Rel as they conitnued to be around Jewel. During Bob's title defense, he ran backstage and threw Cedric through a soda machine to prevent him from interfereing anymore. Championships and Accomplishments HWE *HWE champion (2 time) *HWE Million Dollar Champion (2 time) *HWE Hall of Famer (Class of 2011) Category:CAW Category:HWE